The Phosphates
by misharose1
Summary: Flame was shipwrecked and confused, not knowing who she was. Alexis has no more parents, for they were killed in battle. Clover was abandoned and furious.
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

The orphanage was not a happy place. I could tell right away, the pink paint, yellow shutters. The inside was nice though, it was dark and mysterious, like a gothic church, but the orphanage person was insane, literally. She was one of those people who were all 'one with the world', what's the word for it? Oh, hippies, not that I have anything against hippies, it's just goths and hippies don't mix well. Ok, enough about the orphanage, more about me. My name is Clover I have naturally black hair and don't say I don't and I just have super dark brown hair, it's black. As I said before I'm a goth. I live in an orphanage with my best friends Flame and Alexis who are 16 and 6, I'm 8. My favorite animals are Kangaroo's, I also really like poetry, though I try not to show it. Here's our story, the story of The Phosphates.

We were sitting in Lafayette Square, trying to raise money for the orphanage, we never really got any, everyone supported The Time-Turner Orphanage not ours, The Sunny Dayz Orphanage. Flame decided we should go back, so we packed up our things and trudged home. We knew Ms. Spring would be mad, though she never stayed that way for long.

Oh! Before we continue I should tell you all how we got here. When Flame was about five she was washed up on the beach, taken to the hospital, and then here. She does not remember why she was washed up or anything before that. Alexis's parents died and she had no family or close friends besides them. And me, my parents could not deal with me, my rebelliousness, my disobedience, everything about me, so they sent me here. I hate them. Well on with the story.

"Ah, yes, your back my children," Ms. Spring said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Spring we only got 5 dollars," Flame said.

"No matter"

"What!?" Flame asked

"We have some people hear to see you, Elizabeth and Michael Cunningham. They want to adopt you."

"What! All of us!?"

"Yes, isn't that nice come on I'll show you to them," Flame looked shocked, I was thinking this was not going to end well, and Alexis was running around us exclaiming YAY! and YIPPEE! and YAHOO! We followed her into the room. Inside there was two people, Elizabeth and her husband. When I saw her my inner brain stuff started telling me EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, DO NOT TRUST HER, SHE IS EVIL, LET ME REPEAT, EVIL!

"Hello, my friends, I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband Michael, we have adopted you." I narrowed my eyes.

"So your Elizabeth Cunningham from Cunningham Corporations," I asked.

"Yes, that is I." I could not believe it, the leader of Cunningham Corporations, adopting us.

"What's Cunningham Corporations?" Alexis asked.

"Cunningham Corporations is a place where the best scientists in the world go to work." Flame explained.

"Well, go get packed, you have a long drive ahead of you, through rush hour traffic in the middle of down town DC," said Ms. Spring.

"Joy." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

We rushed up to our room and started packing. The room was small, we did not have much, only cloths and some other stuff. I shoved it all into my black backpack and put on my leather jacket and waited for the others.

"I don't like her," I said

"We don't have much choice, were still minors" Flame said.

"She seams too nice, and thats coming from me," Alexis said.

"Why would she come here to adopt a child?" I asked.


	2. The Woods

In a woods, a sunny woods, not one of these creepy dark ones, there was a girl. She was tall and bony, with white-silver hair that went down to her ankles. Her hair on her left side was the palest, most unnoticeable shade of gray, though she tried not to show it. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, like pools of fresh rain water. Her left eye was slightly red though. No one noticed her gray hair or red eye, no one but her, she always noticed. She was old, though she looked about 17, not like 84 or something, she was older than time and space or so she was led to believe. She had many names but here it was Misha Willowsong, but she prefered Shadowchaser.

She lifted her head as a girl with two super powerful looking golden machine guns strapped onto her back superspeed to the base of her tree. This girl's name was Cassandra Cook, A.K.A Sharpshooter.

"Hello Sharpshooter." Shadowchaser said.

"Shadow." Cassandra replied.

"Is it true? Is he dead?" Shadow asked.

"Yes"

"How?"

"Assassinated by order of the Red Skull, but you did your job,"

"Do you remember what I said back when I left,"

"If it wasn't you you'd kill them,"

"Yes, and I wasn't, so I'll be in Canada if you need me," She lifted her giant black bat wings and took off into the air. She replayed it in her head.

She was brought there by the Canadian government. They said they could help her make the vishans more organized, to make her unstoppable. They gave her claws made of the sharpest most unbreakable substance in all of the known universe, the dragon Galanty's claws. How she got them she did not know. How they gave her a team, The Undefeatable. Her team mate, Flashback's death and how her other teammate The Bear became one of her worst enemies. How she swore if she did not do what she was made to do, kill Captain America, she would kill those who made her into a super weapon, the people at Weapon X.


	3. The Beginning

I had to admit it, the mansion was awesome. Elizabeth was having a party for a new building they were building. But it was boring there was nothing to do. All there was, was a bunch of snotty rich people who keep saying we were so cute. We finally got away and decided to go exploring for the 400th time. This time we found the basement, and in the basement there was a door with a locking numerical keypad, or whatever you call those unlocking things with numbers. Elizabeth said that all the passwords for them in the house was **9** 117\. Alexis typed it in but when she got to 7 her finger slipped and hit the 0. The door sild open revealing a round elevator like thing. We slipped in and the door slid closed behind us. We rode in silence in what felt like forever but the elevator finally slid to a stop and the doors slid open. Inside was a man.

"Hello! who are you?" He said cheerfully.

"Well, who are you?" Flame asked suspiciously.

"I am Henry Brandat, the great scientist and long lost great, great, great, great, great, etc. grandson of Henrig Brandat. Now who are you?"

"I'm Flame and this is Alexis and Clover,"

"Could it be?! Possibly. But very unlikely. How did you come here?"

"We took the elevator,"

"No, to the mansion."

"We were adopted and we drove here."

"Why were you at an orphanage Flame?"

"I was ship wrecked, my family's dead, that's what the hospital people told me, I can't remember,""Shipwreck. Don't get your hopes up Henry, that doesn't mean it's her," He mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"*Sigh*, never mind," he said.

"Why are you down here?" I asked

"I was banished by that evil Elizabeth Cunningham," he glared off into space.

"But why?" Alexis asked frightfully.

"Do you know how many scientists work in this building excluding me?"

" **9** 7," She chirped.

"No," Alexis looked disappointed " **99** , each scientist who works here specializes in an element, I specialise in phosphorus, Elizabeth is kripton,"

"What about the other 18?" Flame asked

"In hiding." There were some loud thumps, crashes, and screams from above. "*Gasp!* Were under attack, here eat these, they will help you." He thrust a glass of water, and two pills at them. "Flame drink the water, Alexis, the red pill, and Clover the black one. Come visit me."

We rushed to the elevator impatiently waiting, this time it had music, Charlie Darwin by The Low Anthem which totally did not mask the seriousness of the situation. Once the song finished the elevator got to the top. We rushed up the stairs only to find a horrible green monster. He was holding the limp body of one of the gusts, Ms. Flowerpot, or something. He looked over at us and smiled darkly.

"Hello children, who are you? Ah! you must be Elizabeth's adopted daughters. I'm, **The Green Goblin**!" That's when Flame got angry.

Her hair burst into flames and she rushed at him.

"Get away from her, you freak!" She yelled and tried to claw his face. The Goblin yowled in pain on contact.

"New heros! I was not prepared for this!" He dropped the body and leaped out of the building.


	4. The Offer

The fire department came but so did S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That was awesome!" I said.

"Yeh," Flame replied kinda freaked out but without the poisonous skin or flaming hair. "I know what was in those pills and glass of water," she said blankly.

"What?" asked Alexis, bright eyed once again.

"Phosphorus."

"That makes sense saying that he specializes in it and everything, but why would he do this to us?" I asked.

" _The one of fire who died in water,_

 _This will indeed be a slaughter,_

 _With a brother alone,_

 _And he has flown,_

 _In a team of Doom's lucky number."_

We turned around to see who had spoken and to our surprize there was a girl about the age of 17 with very long hair silver-white hair, a giant fuzzy white blanket like a cape, and a white-tan cowboy hat with a black feather on it. But the strange thing was the left side of her hair was a super light shade of grey. Standing behind her was Nick Fury the super spy and leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hello, I'm Shadowchaser and this is Nicholas Fury," She said.

" **Nick** Fury,"

"What ever you say boss," she said slyly. He glared at her.

"Please excuse her, she's angry with me,"

"Well sorry, its not my fault if you needed me. What even happened here, the Green Goblin attack?"

"Yes."

"Interesting,"

"So why did Harry do this?"

"Not Harry, Norman."

"What! I thought we solved this problem! Why didn't you tell me this before!"

"Well you didn't tell me about the Goblin attacking Cunningham!"

"I thought you could your mutant psychic abilities to find out!" She looked hurt, very hurt. A mutant, I thought, odd. I don't have anything against mutants, they're people too you know.

"So you just think I read your mind all the time!" She retorted, her hair got slightly darker.

"I met your future seeing powers."

"You just think I can use them whenever I want too!" She narrowed her eyes and outstretched her giant black dragon wings. In one powerful burst she fled up into the sky and out of sight.

"She isn't normally like this but she has been ever since Captain America died, well no one has actually sean her before now," He said.

"What are you here for? To lock us up?" I asked.

"Clover be respectful." Flame said.

"No I want you to be trained,"

"By her?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, you can learn a lot from her, she has a lot of experience,"

"What did she mean by _The one of fire who died in water_?"

"It's a prophecy, probably. Well are you in?"

"We will think about it."


	5. Galixy

In a cave there is a dog named Galixy, he has six arms is purple and yellow with yellow eyes. He has been threw much and he knows that not all things stay dead, especially not heros.


	6. At the other Mansion

Apparently Elizabeth had a mansion in New York City. We flew there on a private plain but for some reason I was worried about Henry, what if the ceiling collapsed onto him? The plane was from a company called Rand or Brand something like that, it was nice. We landed at the airport and drove to the mansion in rush hour traffic. It was like a log cabin on the inside. but on the outside it just looked like any other mansion.

"I have to go visit some people, maybe you could go exploring? Here is some money, I will be back in a week," Elizabeth said as she handed Flame 500 dollars. "Oh and just ask Matias if you need more,"

"Bye." I said boredly. She walked out the door and was gone.

"Ok, now what?" I asked.

"We need plans," We wiped around.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"This is Misha Willowsong, she will be your nanny," Said Matias the butler. She had short brown hair and blue/green eyes with a ring of hazel around the pupil.

"N-nanny!? We don't need a nanny!?"

"Ms. Cunningham demands it," He turned around and walked up the stairs. There was something familiar about this girl.

"As I said we need plans,"

"For what?" Alexis inquired.

"An underground secret hideout of corse!"

"What!?" Flame asked.

"Oh nevermind, well I guess you people already do… Let's call it The P15 Cave."

"What?!" We all said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh nevermind. I'm Misha, you must be the Phosphates, oh wait the people I'm asupposed to train,"

"Your Shadow Chaser?!" I asked

"Yes, no, kinda, it's complicated," I tilted my head. "Come on, let's go to your room," She lead us up the stairs and down the corridor to our room. I didn't ask how she knew where it was. But it looked like it gave her a major headache.

"You ok?" Alexis asked.

"Yes." She growled "Sorry, it's just I'm sick of people asking me that," Something was seriously up. I heard about a virus that mutants got but I had a feeling that wasn't it. She kept looking up at the ceiling nervously but I didn't see any cracks in it. When we got to our room she said, "Ok, dudes, you have to let me teach you. Cuz if you don't something really bad will happen,"

"Like what?" Alexis asked nervously.

"I can't tell you exactly but here's the prophecy,

 _A fallen angel leads to death_

 _This may be our final breath_

 _A demon kills a friend_

 _A claw returns again"_

"Uhhhhhh…" I said

"Yeh I know right. Tor-Flare, you've been affly quite, somethin' up?" She shook her head and muttered something when she said Flare that sounded like not Torch, not Torch.

"I'm fine it's just when you said the other prophecy you sayed,

 _The one of fire who died in water._

Does this have something to do with me being shipwrecked?"

"Yes, no, maybe so. I can't exactly tell you or very bad things will happen so, yeh,"

"Is that all of the prophecy?" I asked. She looked around nervously then said,

"No. I will tell you the rest even though I will probably get into a huge amount of trouble. So here goes nothing…

 _The one of fire who died in water,_

 _This will indeed be a slaughter,_

 _With a brother alone,_

 _And he has flown,_

 _In a team of Doom's lucky number._

 _A fallen angel leads to death,_

 _This may be our final breath,_

 _A demon kills a friend,_

 _A claw returns again._

 _Seven is indeed strange,_

 _So lets hope they do not change,_

 _A bird must fly once more,_

 _To meet us again at Death's Door._

 _Fire and water must reunite,_

 _This is not the final fight,_

 _Take this blade it has power,_

 _And bring it to the tallest tower._

 _Time has begun so it must end,_

 _So you should go on ahead,_

 _Even endless things must die,_

 _So it's time to say good bye._

 _One more thing before I leave,_

 _Just make sure you believe._

"What does it mean?" Alexis asked, she looked really worried. Shadow glanced around.

"I can't tell you that yet, but seriously guys you have to let me train you, as I said if you don't something really bad will happen." Me, Alexis, and Flame glanced at eachother. It was decided

"Were in," Flame said, Shad smiled creepily and nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, you are."


	7. Cunningham's Secret

"I just don't know, what about the children," said Cunningham.

"They will be fine," said a man who looked exactly like John Barrowman (no pun intended).

"But what if they find out?"

"Then I will be forced to kill them,"

"I see, but Malcolm, I think they've found him,"

"Hmmm... we must confirm this before acting,"

"Yes we must," sayed a **very** old man dressed in blue and yellow, with a long black muststash. With half of his body made of mettle, and long **yellow** claws.


	8. A Barr, a Brother, and a Door or Two

"What are we going to do now?" asked Alexa.

"I'm gunna take you all on a field trip," Shadow said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To see my brother," It seemed like she had put a lot of thought into this and she still looked worried. We walked down the stairs and out the front door. She called a taxi. As we got in I asked

"Couldn't Maitis just drive us,"

"No, not here. 162 **9** Huckington St. Hell's Kitchen New York, New York, please." The address made the driver look nervous. No wonder she looked worried about taking us to see her brother. Only criminals and Daredevil live in Hell's Kitchen, mostly. We got out and Shadow payed. Suddenly wearing a Sugar Ray t-shirt, green pants with drawings on them, and the costume we saw her in originally. We walked into 162 **9** Huckington St. Hell's Kitchen New York, New York and found it to be a bar. Everyone stopped what they we doing and stared at walked up to the bar tender.

"Where is he Lee?" Shadow growled.

"Who? Quicksilver? Caynine? Deadpool?" asked the bartender, Lee, nervously.

"You know who I'm talkin' about, T!"

"T-ray? You might want to check the Hell House, he might be there,"

"No! I mean my brother, T! Where is he Lee!" Her hair got a little bit darker.

"H-he's u-up t-there i-in t-the Negative Verse," We marched up the stairs and saw a door, white iron with golden hinges, peephole, door knob, and key hole. Shadow turned the door knob, frowned, and found it unlocked. We stepped in and saw stars billions upon billions of stars, it was amazing.

"Yo! T! You in hear?" A man appeared in a white trench coat with what looked like white streamers with colored ends come out of the back of the coat. He also had white pants, light red-brown hair and eyes the colors of flames.

"Yes, I am here my sister, and I see you have lost the jem,"

"Yes, but I am going to go look for it, I just hope I won't have to go into the Dreaming to find it,"

"Let's hope not, but you will have to go to DC,"

"Wate, wate, wate, wate, wate, we were just in D.C." I said.

"Not _that_ DC," they said at the same time.

"See you T, now Flame pick a star any star,"

"That one," She said. It was red and orange, and fire.


End file.
